


Asphyxiation

by afrikate



Series: Thayer Street [25]
Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrikate/pseuds/afrikate





	Asphyxiation

It is, Justin thinks, like someone sucked away all the air, because he can't breathe, can't hear, can't _think_. Chris is here. Chris. Is here. And then he's aware of Joey, furious, behind him and Lauren, voice high and nervous. Lance, though, he can see out of the corner of his eye, is perfectly calm, almost nonchalant. Oh, that _fucker_... 

He speaks, finally, can't not, and there's a weight lifting from his chest, though it's painful to breathe and he doesn't stop to question. "Hi, Chris." 

It's Lance who takes charge while he stares like a loon. "JC, Joey, Lauren. Come meet my family." Joey's fighting that, but JC corrals him and Lauren looks back, touches his robe, then follows them. Justin makes unconscious fists relax and can't bring himself to speak. Chris breaks the lengthening silence with, "Red's your color." 

That's the most inane thing he's heard all day and considering those speeches... He's laughing, and then so's Chris and it's near hysterical but somehow taking the edge off. "Can we," asks Chris as they wind down. 

"Talk?" Justin looks at him carefully. Deep breath and, "Yeah."  
  
  



End file.
